Tall Enough and Old Enough
by Justicerocks
Summary: The Darden boys and Dawson children meet on a trip to Six Flags and puberty and family drama ensue.


**A\N: **So after watching Tuesday's Chicago Fire episode "Prove It" I thought it would be a good idea to have Antonio's kids and the Darden boys meet. So I decided to write a one-shot about it. There were many different versions of this i brain-stormed and three of them I wrote; but out of the three drafts I wrote this was the one I decided to write in a good copy. I felt like it represented all of the characters in the best way.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC, Global or Six Flags or any of its theme parks or affiliates.

**Spoilers: **Post "Prove It"

**Warnings: **Teenage themes.

* * *

**Tall Enough and Old Enough**

Antonio leaned against his car and waited for Gabriela.

"Hey," He nodded as she walked out of the firehouse and towards him, "What's up?"

"You and Jackie still planning to take the kids to Six Flags on Saturday?"

"Yeah."

"Good because I have something to ask you."

"Of course you can come Gabby," Antonio assumed the questions before she asked, 'I thought Jackie already invited you?"

"She did and I'm going- and that's not what I was going to ask?"

Antonio crossed his arms and stretched out his legs.

"It's that Matt is having a hard time with Heather Darden's boys, Griffin and Ben and I thought it might be a good idea if-"

Antonio curled his lip, "You like him?"

"Antonio, grow up."

Antonio didn't have time to reply when Ben came rushing to Gabby at full speed. His backpack hitting his back.

"Dawson! Dawson!" The young boy jumped up and down. "Guess what! Guess what!"

Gabriela's heart warmed at the young boys exicitement, "What?" She lifted him onto her hip.

"My class is going on a field trip to a real police station!"

"Ooh," Gabriela drew-out the words, "Well todays your lucky day then?"

"Why?" The six year old asked.

"Because my older brother is a Police Detective," She placed him on the ground and in front of her and placed both of her hands on his shoulder. "His names Antonio," She whispered into the boy's ear, "Go say hi."

The young boy looked up at Gabriela, "Mommy says don't talk to strangers."

Antonio chuckled, "You're smart kid," he stood up straight, "And Mommy's right you don't' talk to strangers; but I'm a friend of Matt's and like Gabby said I'm her older brother."

"Like Griffin?" Ben tilted his head to one side.

"Yeah bud, like Griffin is your older brother."

"Griffin what's-" Gabriela barely got two words in as the pre-teen ran angrily past her and slammed the door to the firehouse.

"Well, I finally got him into the firehouse," Matt ran a hand over his face as he followed Griffin's path, "Thanks by the way for staying with Ben, I saw you but-"

"No problem," Gabby assured him.

"Matt Antonio's a police officer," Benn announced.

"Yeah I know, he's pretty cool isn't he?"

"Uh-huh," The six year old nodded his head excitedly, "Can I tell my friends I know you?" He asked Antonio.

Antonio couldn't help but laugh; he had never been asked that question before, not even in the hundred's of school visits and station tours he had done.

"Of course you can."

"I'm so popular," Ben grinned widely.

"Okay Mr. Popular lets get you inside and get you something to eat."

Ben tightly grabbed Gabriela's hand.

"Don't worry bud I made up snack for you already.

"Good," The six year old walked over to Matt.

"Does this mean I'm not a good cook?" He asked in a mock-hurt voice.

"Uh-huh," Ben grinned.

Matt scooped the young boy into his arms and swung him over his shoulder.

"Hey Matt," Antonio interrupted, "Jackie and I are taking the kids to Six Flags on Saturday- and uh- Gabby's tagging along. If you want to bring the boys I'm sure my kids will be glad to have some other kids to hangout with.

Matt opened his mouth and then closed it again. Had this really been Antonio's idea or had Gabby planted the see in her older brother's head?

"Antonio has ten year old twins and a six year old boy," Gabriela added, "The boys would have people t go on rides with."

"Ben go inside and find your brother," Matt put the young boy on the ground.

"Okay, bye Mr. Antonio," He waved as he ran inside.

Antonio laughed, "He's a great kid. Really, really great."

"Yeah he is," Matt agreed. "About Saturday though-"

Antonio saw the other man's hesitation and looked at Gabby, silently asking for her help.

"I'm going to be there Matt and I really think it would be a good idea; I mean they're going through a lot; and their friends don't really understand; it might be good for them to have kids that do."

Matt eyed her, "What do you mean? Are they having trouble with their friends?"

Gabriela rocked don the balls of her feet, "They might have mentioned something," She couldn't bare meet his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Matt demanded.

"I thought you. If I thought you didn't I would have told you."

"Gabriela you should have told me either way! I'm their guardian!"

"I know-"

"Hey! Hey!" Antonio interrupted, "Can we get back on topic?"

"Yeah, yeah," Matt nodded his head, "You know what I think going with you might be good for the boys."

"Good. I'll text you all the details." He nodded his head to Gabriela, "No I really have to go," He kissed her cheek, "Stay safe."

"You too," She watched her older brother get into his car and drive off.

* * *

The rest of the week seemed to fly by and before anybody knew it they all standing around each other figuring what to ride first.

"Dad; I want to do all the roller coasters. You said we could." Ten-year-old Freddie Dawson was quick to remind his father.

"Relax bud we will," Antonio tone was reassuring, "Before though we gotta make sure you're tall enough. Both of you." He nodded to Griffin as well.

"I'm tall enough!" Griffin challenged.

"So I'm I! I'm taller then you!" Freddie eyed his peer, not sure what he thought of the other ten year old. "I'm the tallest in my class!"

"No you're not!" Carla Dawson scoffed, "Adam F. is even taller then you."

"That's funny," Six year old Diego Dawson clearly understood a joke both Darden boys did not.

All four adults were now listening intently to the continuing conversation but Antonio and his wife Jackie were the most in tune to the meaning behind it.

"I don't want to hear another word about it," She warned her children, "You will not bully another child, whether they are present or not, do you here me?"

"Yes Ma'am." The three older Dawson children murmured in response.

"Good."

"Who's Adam F.? Griffin's curiosity got the better of him.

"Griffin leave it alone," Matt sent the pre-teen a warning look.

"Can we go on the rides now?" Carla tapped her foot impatiently as she peered at the park map her mother had out.

"In a minute Carla," Jackie told her oldest daughter.

"The first thing we need to do is get you guys measured," Antonio added as he saw the 'guest services' office, "I'll take Freddie, Carla, Diego, Griffin and Ben to get measured."

"Can Matt come?" Ben's lower lip quivered.

"Of course buddy," Matt placed a reassuring hand on the young boy's shoulder.

"Good," The six year old seemed relived.

Freddie, Carla and Griffin were all just tall enough to go on all the rides in the park; and as suspected Diego and Ben were not; neither boy seemed to fazed however and were more then willing to go with Gabriela and do the 'big kid' rides they could do.

With the adults agreeing on a meet up spot for lunch they all set off in different directions. Jackie took Maria to the kid's area, while Gabriela took Diego and Ben. That left Antonio and Matt to deal with the three eldest children as they went on the bigger rides.

"Wanna ride in the front row?" Freddie gave Griffin a challenging smirk as they walked effortlessly through the nearly empty line for the tallest roller coaster in the park.

"You're on!" Griffin gladly accepted.

"Okay so I guess I'll ride with you," Antonio told his oldest daughter.

"Oh boy," The pre-teen rolled her eyes.

"Well it's either me or Matt."

"I'll ride with Matt. He's cool." Carla declared.

* * *

"Wow, big ride," Diego looked up at a one hundred foot tower ride that spun around. "How tall is it Auntie Gabby?" He tugged on his aunt's hand.

"More then one hundred feet. Do you boys want to go on it?"

"I don't know," Ben watched cars take people slowly up the tower.

"Well how about we watch it and then decide."

"Okay," Both boys nodded at the same time.

"It just goes up to the top and spins around," Gabriela spoke as she watched the ride, "It doesn't drop down really fast. And if you're scared at the top just close your eyes."

"Daddy said you used to do that," Diego mentioned.

"That's right. I used to close my eyes before a ride went up a hill and it always made me less scared."

"I could do that," Diego said.

"Me too," Ben agreed.

"Okay boys," Gabriela took one hand each and led them towards the line-up of the ride.

It was twelve thirty by the time before all six people were seated at a long table at the buffet restaurant in the park. Griffin and Freddie were huddled over Antonio's IPhone playing some sort of game while Carla was busy complaining that she wanted a girl to go on rides with.

"Aunt Gabby! Mom!" Then ten year old jumped up, "Thank goodness you're here. Can I stay with you for the rest of the day."

"Sure sweetheart but don't you want to go on all the roller coasters?" Jackie asked her daughter.

"I already went on most of them Mom and the boys are annoying," She took a deep breath.

"Hey 'curly'" Griffin looked up from the screen, "Take a look it's your friends Mo and Larry."

"See what I mean," Carla seethed with anger.

"They've been bugging her all morning," Antonio filled his wife in, "I tried to tell her its normal but she wouldn't listen."

"Yeah its normal for him," She pointed to Freddie, "But Griffin's cute he-"

Carla stopped dead in her tracks when she felt blood run down her legs and everyone stating at her. Flushing red with embarrassment she turned around and ran out of the restaurant.

"Oh boy," Jackie ran her hand over her face.

"What's wrong with her?" Freddie scrunched up his face.

"Mind your own business," Jackie pushed Maria's stroller to Antonio's chair and locked it. "I'm going to go talk to her," She then said, "We might be awhile so don't worry about waiting for us."

"Yeah, sure look I-I-" Antonio stammered.

"Its okay honey," Jackie kissed his cheek.

"Gab's can you look after Maria too? I have a feeling I'll be staying with Carla the rest of the day."

"Of course. If you need any help just text me."

"Thanks," Jackie gave her sister in-law appreciative smile.

"So," Matt quickly changed the subject, "Who wants to go up with me and get something to eat."

"I do! I do!" Ben and Diego stood up.

"Aright then, lets go," He led stood and walked towards the buffet table the two young boys following quickly.

"Okay Dad," Freddie looked at his father, "Did what I think just happen really happen?"

"Freddie," Antonio glared.

"What? We learnt about it in health class. Apparently we need to know to. If you ask me its gross and-"

"Freddie if I were you I'd stop and think about what you're saying," Gabriela told her nephew.

"Yeah," Griffin joined in, "It's not like Carla's not hot or anything."

"You take it back! My sister is not hot!"

"Dude, yeah she is," Griffin challenged.

"No. She's not."

"Is Gabby hot? Cause she looks a lot like Gabby."

"Ewe, gross!" Freddie gagged.

'Okay, okay boys settle down." Antonio waved his arms, "Go get something to eat and let the grown-ups talk."

Both boys grumbled in response and stood up to leave the table.

"O-kay," Antonio rubbed his temple, "What's going on here?"

"Puberty," Gabby informed her brother, "And boy oh boy are you and Jackie going to have fun."

"Hey, it's not like you got off scotch free either, it looks like Griffin has it to."

"It's not a disease Antonio. Everyone goes through it."

"Yeah, yeah I remember," Antonio smirked.

"Mommy," Maria wailed as she woke from her nap tears spilling out of her brown eyes, "Mommy!"

Antonio lifted the toddler out of her stroller, "Daddy's here," He soothed her tears.

"Daddy," Maria began to settle down.

"That's right baby Daddy's always here," He kissed her brown curls and held her tight. "I love you so much."

"Love you too," Maria kissed his cheek. "Hungry," She then looked up at him.

"Here Antonio," Gabby reached out her arms, "I'll hold her while you go and get something to eat for her and yourself."

"Thanks Gabby," Antonio smiled as she picked Maria up allowing him to stand.

"Aunwie Gabby!" The two year old smiles sleepily as she sat contently in her aunt's lap.

"That's right sweetie," Gabriela held her.

"Oh well look who's up," Matt returned with all four boys moments later, "Here," He put a plate in front of Gabby, "I got you a plate to,"

"Thanks," She smiled gratefully.

"Yummy," Maria reached for the food.

"Not so fast sticky fingers," Gabriela grabbed her hands just in time, "Let me get you some bread with jam," She reached for a slice of bread and put some jam on it.

Maria happily began eating it.

At ten o'clock that night Matt pulled into the driveway of his town house and parked the car. "I don't want to wake them up?" He whispered to Gabriela.

"Neither do I, I'll carry Ben if you take Griffin,"

"Are we home," Griffin woke and rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah bud," Matt told the boy.

"Okay," Griffin sleepily unbuckled his seat belt and climbed out of the truck.

"Thanks Gabby, for today, it was a great idea," Matt told his friend as he easily lifted Ben out of his car seat.

"No problem, glad you all had fun."

"Yeah, Freddie is cool and I like Carla too," Griffin spoke up.

"Well maybe we can arrange another meeting, would you like that?"

"Sure. As long as Carla doesn't act weird."

"Sorry buddy, girls are going to seem weird to you for a long time," Matt good-naturedly chuckled as he walked up the steps.

"Why?"

"That's all part of growing up," Matt unlocked the door and watched him walk inside.

"Goodnight Matt, Goodnight Griffin," Gabriela whispered,

While Griffin walked to the door to give her a wave Matt turned around, "I'll see you on Monday at work."

"Yeah," She smiled, "You will," And with that she turned and walked back towards her car.

**THE END**

* * *

**A\N: **So, what did you think? Please review and let me know.


End file.
